


Art: On Thin Ice

by Bluespirit



Series: American Romance Library [4]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Digital Art, Fanart, Harlequin, M/M, Pastiche, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-05
Updated: 2011-02-05
Packaged: 2017-10-15 10:09:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/159752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluespirit/pseuds/Bluespirit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The life of a back country bush pilot isn't always easy, but it's quiet and uneventful - and gives Steve the solitude he craves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Art: On Thin Ice

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to Lantean_drift & Xanthe for beta.
> 
> Disclaimer: This manipulation is solely for entertainment purposes and no copyright infringement or disrespect is intended.  
> Please do not hotlink or archive or use to make icons, etc, thank you.

  
  



End file.
